Hyper Bomb
|cost = |capacity = |trajectory = Arc, delay |appearances = Mega Man Mega Man: The Wily Wars Mega Man Powered Up |sprite= }} is Bomb Man's Special Weapon. When Mega Man uses this weapon, he throws bombs in a small arc (so it takes some practice to get used to throwing them). There's a small time delay between when a bomb is thrown and when it explodes, but it has a decent-sized explosion that damages or destroys anything within the blast. Hyper Bombs will bounce three times when fired in the air; otherwise, they will bounce twice. Appearances ''Mega Man Mega Man obtains Hyper Bomb after defeating Bomb Man. It is Guts Man's weakness, and also causes great damage to the Copy Robot. Yellow Devil and Wily Machine 1 are immune to it. Mega Man: The Wily Wars Hyper Bomb is available alongside other weapons in the Wily Tower mode. It causes great damage on Buster Rod. G (first battle), Mega Water. S, Hyper Storm. H and the "Wily Machine" (third form). Fire Snakey, Buster Rod. G (second battle), and "Wily Machine" (forms 1 and 2) are immune to it. Mega Man Powered Up Like the original game, Mega Man obtains Hyper Bomb after defeating Bomb Man. In New Style it is Ice Man's weakness, and it can break specific blocks. As Bomb Man, the player is able to throw his Hyper Bombs at different angles by using the directional buttons. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U The Hyper Bomb appears in the fighting games ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as a custom move for Mega Man's neutral special, Metal Blade. It must be unlocked before it can be swapped out. Mega Man takes out and throws a Hyper Bomb in a high arcing trajectory that explodes upon contact with the floor or an opponent, dealing 8% damage. Like the Metal Blade, it can be thrown in eight directions depending on the direction inputted before using it, but it cannot be thrown if it touches the ground or is blocked, making it less susceptible to being used against its original owner. Its unusual arcing trajectory makes it somewhat harder to use than either the Metal Blade or Shadow Blade, but it deals good damage and knockback, making it a particularly useful zoning or anti-air weapon with practice. Damage Data Chart Known damage values for the original Mega Man. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Mega Man uses the Hyper Bombs in the first episode, being the first weapon obtained and used by him in the whole series. Mega Man obtained it after trapping Bomb Man in the indentation of a wall momentarily with a Mega Buster shot, allowing him an opportunity to take the weapon. Upon it being copied, Bomb Man tried to run away, but Mega Man hit him from behind with a fired Hyper Bomb, blowing him to pieces with the explosion, before being recovered by Doctor Wily. Interestingly, the bombs were fired from Mega Man's buster rather than thrown, and its firing mechanism had a wide barrel and contained two circular chambers, probably to hold the bombs. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The Hyper Bomb is the first special weapon obtained by Mega Man, being used in issue #2 to defeat Guts Man. He also used it against Cut Man to little effect in the same issue, and a few more times in issues #3 and #4. ''Mega Man Megamix The Hyper Bomb is a demolition explosive that Dr. Light equipped on Bomb Man, allowing him to use controlled explosions. The range of a Hyper Bomb's explosion can be adjusted via its settings. In order to avoid any unnecessary damage and related inconvenience outside its designated target range, micro bombs detonating around the area of the explosion are used to contain the shockwave from the blast of a Hyper Bomb. Mega Man obtained the Hyper Bomb after defeating Bomb Man inside the Twin Pyramids, and used it to defeat Guts Man. Gallery Screenshots MM1-HyperBomb-SS.png|Mega Man using Hyper Bomb. SSBHyperBomb.jpeg|Mega Man using the Hyper Bomb against Lucina in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Artwork MM1-HyperBomb-Classic-Art.jpg|Mega Man using Hyper Bomb. CartoonHyperbomb.PNG|Mega Man using Hyper Bomb in the Mega Man cartoon. 1HB.PNG|Mega Man obtaining Hyper Bomb in the Mega Man comic book series. Bomberman.PNG|Mega Man using Hyper Bomb in the comics. ArchieBreakMan.png|Break Man using Hyper Bombs on Guts Man in the Mega Man comic. Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man: Powered Up items Category:Explosive weapons